Coming Soon The Strength of the Cherry Blossom
by CherryBlossom.moon
Summary: Team 7, now 16, has been assigned an A rank mission to protect, then sabotage 17 year old Tsuyaki and father of Sand with charges against Leaf. When Sakura has to play a mute, will she stay silent against Tsuyaki's abuse, or risk the mission? SasxSak
1. Training

_Sasuke and Naruto:16 /_

_Sakura: 1 month until she's 16 _

_**NOTE: Sasuke left, but Naruto dragged his sorry ass back (that episode when Sakura cried on the ground of the Leaf gate or whatever. Remember? Yeah. _

_**NOTE: This means Itachi is still alive._

_**NOTE: Sasuke does love Sakura, but he's Sasuke, he has no concept of showing affection._

_Ready??? I'm totally just going with this, haven't thought it through at all, but my muse (Owl City) is playing on my radio so here it goes! _

* * *

Sakura held her fighting stance on the training grounds, fights tightly clentched in balls, her crystals orbs searching swiftly around her... waiting... stalking her prey.

"Naruto, you make it too easy!" Her laugh rang throughout the woods surrounding Cell Seven, and the moment it hit her three boys' ears, they all knew Naruto was first to go.

"Later, Dobe," Sasuke's voice echoed from her front left.

"I told you, Naruto, ease up on your chakra level or the enemy will always find you," Kakashi said as a matter of factly, stuck up way. Then, naturally, resumed reading is Ichi Ichi Paradise book, as he perched himself on a near by branch.

Sakura flashed a look of triumph as she twirled around and planted a nice blow to the ground, successfully completing a new landscape to the 10 thousand dollar grounds.

"WAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

THUNK.

"Sakura, you know all the damage you manage to inflict on him, you'll just have to use your chakra to repair? It's hilarious as fu... dge...," Sasuke quickly reflected on the last time he had said that word in front of Sakura, and he quickly remembered the bruise that had yet to heal, that of which he still hopes he can have kids(!), "but don't you think it's a waste of chakra to beat him to such a pulp?"

Sakura was on the floor in histerics, completely unable to breathe, she gasped for a break of oxygen, yet even still, the crushing pains in her chest continued as she glimpsed Naruto crawling back with one arm dragging his body. She sat up, gave a prarie dog look, then burst back into insanity with her head held back, and her rosette hair flowing in the wind.

"Uhhhggg. Sakura, I hate you, I don't love you anymore!" Naruto had finally managed to find a relaxing position next to his most important wanna be sister.

He laid heavily on the cooling grass, inhaled a generous heap of air, and soaked up her laugh. Throughout all the aches, battle scars, heart breaking memories, and critical judgements, he loved Sakura more than anyone, and as he listened to her laugh, he was once agained reminded of just how far he'd go for her.

Sasuke was seemingly doing the same. His somewhat cold and stotic ego had broken, as he too, enjoyed the laughter of his Cherry Blossom. She was violent, independant, strong, stubborn, innocent, valuable, fragile, kind, and his. He wouldn't have it any other way, even throughout her continuous desire to destroy the Dobe, he adored her.

Uchiha shoook his head in an attempt to regain his composure, then whitfully placed himself on the opposite side of her.

"Are you done yet? You're hurting my ears." Sasuke chimed.

"Yo' Sasuke, there's something I've been meaning to tell you... you FAIL EPICALLY at being her boyfriend. It should have been me, GAWD." Our faithful blonde blurted.

Sakura giggled one last time, her most cherished moments lied within times such as these.

"Don't be mean! Both of you. Goodness, you'd think I was babysitting four year olds. And I get enough of that between Shikamaru and Ino!" Sakura stated bluntly.

"Hn."

Kakashi's daintly closed his book, the light sound of pages hitting each other rang to the young ninja's ears.

"I'm out. Later!" And in a flash, Kakashi was gone.

"Let's go eatttttt!!!!!! I'm starving. Ramen's on me!" Naruto yelled, suddenly hyped up and ready for action.

"You're not going anywhere today, Naruto, and neither are you guys," a voice came from behind.

Sasuke casually glanced over his shoulder, already aware of whom it was. Their old sensei, Iruka, walked steadily onto the playing fields towards the three. Sakura rolled over and leaned her head against Sasuke's knee, which of folded Indian Style.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto jumped up in excitement, "wait, what do you mean?"

"The 5th needs you asap."

The seriousness written on his face caused Sasuke to gain a little excitement himself, nothing cheered the young Uchiha up more that a good mission, and from the looks of it, it was good.

Sakura, too, stood up, brushed herself off and nodded to Iruka, as did Naruto. Quickly, the three disburst in an anixious anticipation as to what would await them at the 5th's desk.


	2. Mission

Shortly after seperating, Team Seven was once again reunited in the front of the 5th's door. Sakura stepped up to the plate, and knocked gently on the wood.

"Tsunade-sama?" Sakura gracefully announced.

"Hai, come in, Sakura-chan, and bring your dogs, too."

Sakura smirked inwardly at her sensei's remarks. She was always the one to speak out of line, despite her position of authority. Never the less, Sakura pushed the door opened and stepped in casually, with the dogs right on her heel. She could feel the raw happiness radiating off them both, they had been in desperate need of a mission, and it was showing big time. Our heroine giggled lightly to herself as she stood before the Hokage.

"Reporting for duty, old lady! Now what's our mission?! Hunting Lightning Nin?? Chasing Kisame?! A new Ninja War???!!!?" Naruto babbled on and on about exciting and life risking battles before he was tasting dirt in his mouth and the ache of what felt one too many bottles of sake throbbing in his head.

"Shuddup! And don't call me Old! Brat....," mutter Tsunade, as she herself pulled out a bottle of something a little stronger than raw sake. "I swear, and to think, THAT wants to take my place after I'm dead and gone. Tch. Keep dreamin', kid." She fussed around looking for a cup of some sort, before she let out a sigh of annoyance and swigged it from it's current contained.

"Ahhhhhh. Long over due," for a moment she paused and stared longingly at the ceiling, "I have an A ranked mission for you ungrateful pests," She smirked knowing very well that Naruto had taken in a huge amount of air ready to back talk her, but took a wise and uncharacteristic turn as to hold his toungue.

"However...," She began, "you are to treat it as a C, perhaps a B, rank." At this time Lady Tsunade lowered her remaining gaze to the cell, looking each into their eyes. "Let me explain," the Hokage placed her bottle down, and leaned forward in her chair, wrapping her fingers together and placing her hand on the desk, "you three will be 'protecting', for lack of a better term, a young adult and his father on their way to Cresent Island. Yet, when you reach the boat to cross the Stormy Sea, you must, at all cost, arrest them. The young man, Tsuyaki, said to be 17, and his father, Mioku, age unknown, have been reported of stealing top secret military secrets of Leaf and ally countries, then selling them to extremely suspicious characters, and enemy countries. In a case such as this, we would normally arrest them on sight, but it's been proven that Tsuyaki is not as innocent as he may seem..," by this time, Tsunade did a quick glance to Sakura, which went unnoticed to all but Sasuke, who in return, did the same, and flitched his brows at the 5th, which she casually brushed off and returned to explaining the mission, "Tsuyaki seems to have had some sort of training, much to my disappoinment, though, it is undiscovered as to what type or by whom. His father, on the other hand, seems harmless, despite his unjust doings."

"I still don't understand, though, Lady Tsunade. How do you intend for us to treat like an A rank? If all we're doing is escorting them to the boat, then arresting, so far from our database, and so close to their homeland, wouldn't that be like sabotaging our mission? In addition, what are we protecting them from when we're the ones out to get them?" Sakura asked, a confused expression lit upon her face. Naruto was just in tune with her, he couldn't seem to grasp any of that in Tsunade's story either; In which Naruto was mentally thanking Sakura for asking before him.

Tsunade sighed, taking a moment to recollect her thoughts and prepare the correct words.

"We want to come off as friendly and mannered as possible. We need to know why they're doing this, what they're getting out of it, and what they're direct plans are, if any. If you come off too strong, such as you would in A rank mode, you might frighten or alarm them, which is the last thing we need. I expect you three to escort the two membered family to their almost destination as you would any other family, and at all cost act as if you know absolutely nothing. Although, there is the matter of intruders. We have reason to believe that on their way back home, Tsuyaki and Mioku have smuggled something, something that may be valuable to opposing nins or criminals. Due to particular circumstances, we don't know how valuable it is, which is one of the few reasons why this is also being treated as an A rank. Do you understand now?"

Both Sakura and Naruto nodded. Sasuke had closed his eyes long ago in deep thought, however, within the back of his head, he caught onto something.

"Your voice is unstable... there's a detail you're leaving out." He stated, cold as stone.

Sakura looked at him for a few moments, soaking in how he always seemed to catch onto the little things and look so intelligent stating what he'd observed.

Tsunade had expected nothing less from the Uchiha heir. She smirked, although she couldn't differenciate if the taste in her mouth was sweet or tart.

"As always, Sasuke, there will be a catch to every tricky mission." Tsunade looked up with an intense face. "I need Sakura to something very important, something I know only Sakura can pull off."

The second Tsunade said this, Sakura thought of all the great medical knowledge she'd obtained, the brute strength, the quick whits, and sharp eye she all had in her possession. All the things she was queen at, all the things she'd surpassed Tsunade and Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke, and every other ninja in. It only took one word for that glory to come crashing down.

"Roleplaying."

It took about 30 seconds for it to all sink it, then both men burst out laughing. Sasuke heaved himself inside a window trying to act as cool as possible, which was failing epically, while Naruto just let all loose on the floor. Tsunade tried as best she could to keep her composure, but when does anyone see the great Uchiha laugh?! None the less at his girlfriend! She quickly lost control and bosterd out loud.

Sakura, on the other hand, stood there. Completely dazzled as to why she would need to roleplay on an A ranked mission. While she was there, her anger also grew as everyone she loved laughed mockingly in face.

"Why the HELL do I have to roleplay?! And it sure as FUCK better not be any skimpy crap!"

Normally, any ninja would have continued their fun, but Sakura never says the "f" word unless she's sincerely ticked, and when Sakura is sincerely ticked, hide your breakables. And your body. So the moment it slipped out our little hercules, the room fell silent.

Tsunade cleared her throat and patted her clothes, while the boys found a comfortable place to rest and listen.

"Tsuyaki, well you see, he... umm... we found his weak point. And on this mission, we need someone like him at his weakest and off guard. You have to play the sweet, innocent, quiet girl. Think Hinata Hyuuga!" Tsunade weasled out.

Sakura stood there for a split second, letting the information sit. Then...

"No, you want me to act like the weak, spoiled, selfish little freak of nature I use to be that didn't know how to do shit. All for some pervert to jack off with?!" Sakura fumed, anger and slight hint of pain tingled throughout her body.

Tsunade was anticipating such a reaction. She knew it would her, and it was the last thing Tsunade wanted to do. Weak and useless had become Sakura's least favorite words; words she wished she could burn and never have to listen to again. Tsunade knew very well the pain and suffering Sakura had to endure from her teammates and fellow ninja as a child and young teen, the taughts and cold remarks made by everyone, even the love of her life. She had watched Sakura blossom from a bud to a full fledged Cherry Blossom Tree. How many times had she pushed herself past her limit? Training with Kakashi, The Copy Nin, Training with Tsuande, 5th Hokage and a legendary Sanin, working at the Hospital under the top doctors and medical nin, living alone, going through a yo-yo relationship with Naruto and Sasuke. Now look at her, she the 2nd Sanin, she's surpassed Tsunade in strength, she's the best med nin, she extremely skillful, she got the love of her life, and she's beautiful. Reverting back to what you once were, something you tried so hard to escape, that's an extremely difficult task. Much harder than becoming someone else than that.

Sasuke's face twisted sourly. He knew he was such a huge part in why Sakura so hatefully resented such a mission. He now wished with all his heart he could have seen in Sakura then what he sees now. His heart throbbed and pounded against his chest. His arms longed to hold her, and his lips tingled to caress her skin. He cleared his throat to contain his sudden outburst of emotion. When he accepted Sakura, it's as if he learned to live again. As if he had a family again, and his once locked away childish feelings broke free of their chamber. Too bad for him, Sakura is the whole key to unleashing them, at always at times where he wished he knew where the lock was.

Naruto looked away from his sister. He filled himself with regret, anger, and sadness. So many things, he too, had watched her face. And although he was always there with her, she had to do everything on her own. All the time. He wanted so damn badly to take that hurt and suffering Sakura was feeling and throw it far away, he would even endure it for her if only she would smile and whipe that look of angst off her face.

"Sakura, I understand. However, you must do the same. You are the only person I can trust with such a mission. You know how the cards are played, and if the wrong turn is taken, only you can save the mission. Only you can take on such a difficult and complicated task. Not to mention you'll be only girl, and I'm almost completely certain Tsuyaki is not a flaming homosexual." (AN: No offense intended!!)

Sakura shook violently, already aware of her decision. She has to breathe for a few minutes, and come to terms with herself and her true accomplishments.

"I, too, understand, Lady Tsunade. I'll complete this mission without fail."

Naruto smiled like a child with candy when he heard her determination. He knows when Sakura Haruno accepts a challenge, she never backs down, and she always comes out victorious. Sasuke, too, had the same feeling. Although, he did not smile, he felt relieve that his blossom was reaching for the sun. He would be there if her petals fell, and Naruto would be their safety net, yet something in the back of the Uchiha's mind was rattling around, holding his smile back.

Tsunade nodded in respect. "Very good. Your mission begins immediately. You three have ten minutes to pack and report to Leaf's gate. Your passengers are awaiting your arrival. Go!"

Team Seven bowed and jumped out individual windows, each with a feeling of pure amusement becuase they all knew they were racing to see who be the first at the gates.

Tsuyaki leaned against the framing, watching his old father sleep lazily in the fields near by...

"The Fox nin, The Uchiha Heir, and Leaf's Cherry Blossom.... this ought to be fun."

Then the sound of his shoe smuthering a fallen Sakura flower could be heard only to him as his sick smile plastered itself to his icy face.

END


End file.
